


Light As A Feather, Stiff As A Board

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Uhm...” Virgil shifted in his seat. “I’m fine. Just thinking.” The guy seemed to take that as a signal to sit down right beside him. Virgil scooted over an inch. “Uh- can I help you?”“You just look pretty upset.”Most students weren’t this annoyingly persistent. “I’m not upset.”or,Virgil meets Patton and Logan.





	Light As A Feather, Stiff As A Board

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my "A Darkened Holiday" series!

“Listen, bro, I’m gonna need you to find someplace else to stay tonight.”

Virgil blinked in surprise. “Excuse me?” he asked his roommate who stood with his arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face. “It’s a shared dorm-”

“I’m inviting some friends over.”

“I won’t get in your way-”

The guy huffed and rolled his eyes. “ _God_ , could you please do one thing for me? I-”

Virgil stuck a hand up. “Say no more. You won’t see me.”

“Thanks, dude.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and marched off, dragging his textbooks along with him. It was just for one night, he figured. Might as well not throw a fit over it. He and his roommate had never gotten along from day one. He was rude, loud, inconsiderate and acted like he ran the place. Virgil supposed he could ask about switching roommates with someone, but speaking to administration? No thanks; it was worth the crappy roommate over that kind of terror. Besides, they might not even do anything.

With that _wonderful_ interaction, Virgil found himself in the lobby, sitting on a sofa. There really wasn’t anywhere to go. He had about 25 minutes before a receptionist told him he needed to leave. Then he’d either have to spend the night in the bathrooms, the only 24/7 coffee shop near campus or the lovely option of sitting outside the dorm room all night, which his roommate probably wouldn’t appreciate.

“Hey, kiddo! You look pretty gloomy.”

Virgil jerked his head up, expecting to see a professor or even the receptionist- she wasn’t _always_ bossy and strict. He did not expect to see a student wearing a blue shirt and a freaking _cardigan_ around his shoulders.

“Uhm...” Virgil shifted in his seat. “I’m fine. Just thinking.” The guy seemed to take that as a signal to sit down _right beside_ him. Virgil scooted over an inch. “Uh- can I help you?”

“You just look pretty upset.”

Most students weren’t this annoyingly persistent. “I’m not upset.”

“Hm. Okay then. I’m Patton!”

“I’m Virgil,” he said with a sigh. “Is there like… anything you need?”

“Nope! But I am looking for someone to study with.”

“Er, yeah? I hope you find someone.” Patton blinked expectantly. “Oh- you, uh, want to study with me?” Virgil asked, pointing to himself for emphasis.

“Yes, you, silly! Who else would I be talking to?”

“Uh-” Virgil wasn’t quite sure how to deal with… whatever was happening. Socialization wasn’t his strong suit for sure. “I don’t think we’re in any classes togeth-”

“That doesn’t matter. We can just help each other out with whatever we have!”

“Uhm… okay.”

“Follow me,” Patton said brightly and Virgil began to follow him towards the elevators.

“So uh… what year are you in?” Virgil asked, trying to catch up with the other’s long strides.

“Fifth!”

Virgil nearly dropped all of his books. “I uhm, I really don’t think I’ll be able to help you study, man.”

“Why’s that?” Patton asked, entering the elevator.

“I’m a freshman!”

“That’s okay. I can just help you!”

“Uhm-”

“Logan’s also got this debate thing he’s been struggling with. Maybe you can help!”

“O-okay...” Patton dug around his pockets until he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Another boy was sitting, back straight and stiff, against the wall, several books around him as well as three emptied coffee cups from the 24 hour cafe in the cafeteria. He wore a black dress shirt and a _necktie_. The boy looked up then shut his book, stand up just as perfectly straight as before.

Patton shut the door behind him and Virgil tried to drive his mind away from the thoughts that perhaps he was about to die or get hurt or _~~something something something~~_.

“Hello. I’m Logan,” the boy said and stuck out a hand. Virgil flinched back, eyeing it warily. He wasn’t fond of shaking hands or… _physical contact_ in general. Logan frowned expectantly and didn’t show any signs of dropping his hand until Patton jumped in, acting as if there were no awkwardness in sight.

“This is Virgil. He’s going to study with us!”

“All right,” Logan said, finally lowering his hand. He looked just as awkward, uncomfortable, and nervous as Virgil felt. Somehow, that put him at ease. A look of recognition flashed across Logan’s face. “Would you like to debate with me, Virgil?” Logan asked. The words were spoken in a fluid way- almost as if the guy was used to speaking so formally.

“Sure,” Virgil said.

Logan sat down and opened up a book and scooted it over to Virgil, who crouched down. Patton sat down as well. “You may pick your stance. I will take the opposing position. Patton may moderate. Is that all right?”

Virgil picked up the book, reading the heading **Negative Thinking; how accurate is it?** Virgil smirked. “Perfect.”

He was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this. It ties in with my ADH series. 
> 
> I will be going on vacation after this exam week, so Friday through Monday. I, unfortunately, will be unable to publish an update to my ADH series as there will be no internet connection. However, I hope this will suffice until then. I will be bringing my laptop along with me to write during the evening when everyone else is out. When I get back, I will hopefully have something to post on Tuesday. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
